Don't forget to lock the door
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Xander's ex-demon girlfriend had left him and a blonde vampire just happen to move in...XANDERS P.O.V please R&R  UPDATE-Ch 4 was done in a rush, so I re-did it, Also note all the ch's are kept SHORT
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Don't forget to lock the door**

**Pairings: Spike/\Xander**

**Rating: first chapter T (For language)**

**Disclaimer: All chars are from Joss Whedon,  
I don't own them or make any $ from writing this story**

Summary: Xander is dealing with a vampire who kinda moved in to his apt

__

After a long day at work what does one normally crave? A warm meal, a hot bath and of course a long sleep…But somehow I'm never really that lucky, after all what so normal about having a vampire has a room-mate?

"Something wrong, pet? I didn't spend all day over a' hot stove for you not to eat it."

_That would be spike, a smoke loving and blood sucking, weird-blond haired vampire. My ex-demon of a girlfriend left, and for some reason Spike just….kinda moved in._

"Food is….well it's shockingly good. Hot damn, where the hell did you learn this?"

_Spike grew a smile, and once he notice that I noticed he went back to his sour look. I let out a giggle…no wait, men don't giggle…No it was more like a chuckle. Damn straight, a chuckle._

"So, we out of beer, green peppers and…"

_I finished eating and went _to _place my dirty dish on the sink…And then I saw it. He was hiding it from me but I saw it!  
_  
"You….You made a grocery shopping list?"

_At first I wanted to laugh, which I did, plus I was pointing at him but then it hit me. Spike…made…a…grocery…list, he really did.  
_  
"Okay, okay hold…on. Let me think for a second….Hmmm Spike, you don't live here"

"Ugh"

_Was the first thing that came out of his lips. Wait I might to say his mouth….Well it was the first sound that he made…right, anyways…._

"Damn right I don't live here, this dump ain't me….It's too human, with bright colours and…"

_He walked over to the living room, I followed him._

"These curtains yea', they ugly"

_He said that last part so moody, which, for some reason, put me in a spot to defend those ugly curtains._

"Those curtains were a gift from my mom and she…."

_I stopped myself, I had no idea what came over me…I freaking hate those curtains._

" Spike, get out"

_Hmm…at this point I started to feel…_

"Whatever pet…."

_He took his coat and flipped me off….It all made me feel…._

"Stick it up your arse"

_As the door slammed shut I started to feel…like I missed him._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not going to lie….I kinda went after him but he didn't want to hear it. I left the door open just in case he would come back…is that strange?_

It sucked that I didn't have a warm meal too come to but whatever…I could deal, I did when Anya left right? So…like whatever.

Anyways I'm getting side-track. About a week went by and I had enough, so I head over to the cemetery and there he was in all his sexine- *Ahem* I meant, I found him.

"Hey there 'chupacabra' what's up?"

_I smiled and threw a wave._

"You came alone? What happen to them other gangbangers of yours?"

"That's a new one, gangbanger?"

_Spike let out a smirk while putting out one of his cigarettes. He sign for me to follow him which I did…I had to talk to him anyways.  
_  
_We went to his tomb and he passed me a beer, one of those ones that came in a can….yea it was pretty bad plus it was warm._

"Anyways Spike….I was thinking about last week….Sorry I laughed at you, you`ve been a great help since Anya left me and hey, you're not bad as a cook."

"So, what's this now? You want me back?"

_Spike at this point was getting annoying and for some reason, I was blushing._

"Ummm…not like that, but yea. Here."

_I got closer to him and handed him a spare key. For some reason his face lit up. And…hey I smiled back._

"So what does this mean, pet?"

"Yea...you need to stop with the whole 'pet' thing…it sounds a bit, you know" __

Spike looked at me a bit confused then he grew of those evil bad guy grins. He then dash toward me and pin me to the wall. Which was gross cause the wall was full of spiders and…yuck, other stuff.

"Tell me boy-scout…why are you really here?"

_He placed his face on my neck, I…..I couldn't fight back, and when I felt his…tongue...well I let out a girly sound. He then put one leg in between mine.  
_  
"Let's hear you sing, pet"

_Spike's voice was so dark and cold when he said that…I don't remember all of it but he pulled my shirt up, exposing my chest and….and he went to work I guess. I didn't fight back even though my hands were free at this point. I just stood there with weak knees has he started to…to play with my nipples. He was sucking on one playfully and pitching the other. After awhile his hand went lower and….lower._

"Sp…Spike, stop"

I remember he looked up at me, and laughed

"You sure bout' that? You seem to be enjoying this quite a bit, eh" __

At this point I did push him off. And there I stood with a beet red face, a bit wobbly-ish and….very unsure of what happen. He tried to stare me down but I left, well I ran away.

"Ke…Key is still yours!"

_And that was the last thing I said while I was running far away from that place. Deep down I felt, 'maybe that wasn't a good idea'. Well I can't lie….I enjoyed it._


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day I awoke to see that I was alone. I wasn't really sure how to feel about that. I took a shower, got change and went to get myself a helping of lucky charms cereal. Best part about that morning was when I found the ever so rare hourglass marshmallow. You may not know this but they stopped making those ones, but every once in a blue moon you can find them….okay I'm getting sidetrack again. Sorry._

Anyways right before I left I took Spike's list and…well I went shopping after work. Beer…green peppers… thyme…lemons and lastly whole wheat bread. Wait what?

I stood there for a whole minute wondering why that would be on the list. I grew up on the, ever so unhealthy, white bread. I wondered what Spike would say or do if I got something wrong off his list, but that right away, made me think about…about the night before. I could still remember his breath on my neck, his cold hands on my body….

*Ahem*

When I got back I posted the list on the fridge with the note, 'why whole wheat?'. Then I hung a Cross in my bedroom. Things in Sunnydale are has messed up as it is…I don't need it to get any…weirder.I spend the day pretty much alone, slept like baby so that was pretty cool. The next morning I did things a bit different. I head to the kitchen first and found 2 things that, to this day, still send creepy crawly things up my back. There was a dinner casserole inside the fridge as well as a note that read 'it's good for you monkey boy p.s dinner casserole cooks at 350 degrees for about 30 mins, start without me and you shall pay you glorified bricklayer '

I…I laughed and….I felt really good inside. I wasted no time and off to work I went. Later on when I got home I wondered if I should or shouldn`t eat without Spike. Forget Spike, I'm hungry.

"Enjoying the meal pet?"  
_  
I didn't hear the door opening when Spike walked in. He stood over me all happy but I ate a little more than half._

"So where did you learn to cook?"

_I tried to act brave but deep down I was worried what he was planning._

"It's nothing really, when you live for as long as me, well, you pick up a few things"

"Right…Buffy's mom?"

"umm…Yea"

_Spike pulled out a bag of blood and started his own dinner meal._

"So…how was work?"

"It was good….why?"

"Why? You wanker…."

"Yea…if you're going to visit you can't be talking me names"  
_  
Spike pounce on me and forced me on the floor. I didn't fight back, and he knew it._

"No fun if you don't even try to fight back…hmmm sweaty"

"….There's not much you can do, chip in head, remember?"

"A bit of pain sure but…"  
_  
Spike kissed me on the neck…I was both scared and…and….really turned on.  
_  
"Spike….your heavy"  
_  
It was the first thing that came out of my mouth…  
_  
"Bedroom then, stupid? And for your information, stupid isn't a nickname, it's what you are"

_We both got off the floor and head to the bedroom, however my cross stopped spike from stepping a foot inside._

"The hell is this now?"

"Yea…sorry Spike but that's how far you're going…"

"How bout a show then….hmm?"__

Spike threw his coat on the ground…then his shirt. He wasn't all the way nude but I got a chance to see every...every brawny and muscular line.

"Damn it Spike…what are…you doing to me…"

_I exposed myself and started to…well I started to jerk off in front of him.  
_  
"That's right….show me what you got…"  
_  
I don't know what came over me. I just…I gave in to him. I…I think I'm falling for him…._ __


	4. Chapter 4

_The things that happened, the things that we did…the things I did, they haunted me for the rest of the day. I tried to play it off as some kind of dream but there were stains on my sheets, true reminders of what really went down. I was real jumpy at work, somehow everything reminded me of…well of him. At one point I even tried to talk to willow, I don't know maybe to bitch and groan about what has been going on lately but…well I hung up the phone. I even called my mom…and as you can guess, I hung up on her as well. _

_I didn't drive to work…I guess I was in the mood to walk. The time I had to myself, when heading home, was even worse, every chill breeze made me make of his touch, every whisper I heard made me think of his….okay I'm gonna stop here. _

"Your back. Well I mean I knew you`ll be back you live here…well we live here."

_I dropped my bag on the ground…I stood there frozen._

"An…Anya!"

_Those were the only words had left my mouth, I guess I was speechless.  
_"Why….how…Anya your back!"

_Once again I was at a loss for words. Things just came out_.

"Oh Xander, how i`ve missed you. Stupid human Xander…"

_She gave me a hug but…but it felt strangely empty._

"Anya you…you can't live here."

_She looked at me all confused, and I gotta say, she looked cute._

"Of course I live here. Look, my shoes are right next to yours. An…and we share the same bed and"  
_  
This time I hugged her. She was silent and then she started to cry._

"I…Anya I…"  
_  
I couldn't find the words to tell her that I fell out of love with her. She left me without even a goodbye, she was never truly there I guess…_

"Someone else is living here Anya…and…"  
_  
I was going to say it. I was going to finally admit how I`ve been feeling for the last few months, as well as admitting to myself about…'bout him.  
_  
"You left Anya and without a goodbye. I felt stupid and…and cheated and…I found someone"  
_  
Just then I felt someone's arm wrapped around me.  
_  
"Yea bitch, step off."  
_  
Spike pulled me closer to him. And I pushed him off. Anya looked at me then him….then me again.  
_  
"This…a joke?"

"Ummm…..I"

_I looked down; I couldn't look at my ex-demon ex-girlfriend in the eyes. Oh, she had her toe nails done, pink and white, with glitter…  
_  
"Not a joke luv, now leave"  
_  
Spike gave Anya a scary glare, like he was going to rip her apart. There was a pause, and then she left. I stood there re-playing the event that just took place._

"Gave that bitch a run for her money eh, pet?"  
_  
Spike gave me a pat on the butt, and I..I turned around and this time, for the first time, I kissed him The kiss was short lived but I think it got the message across. _

_I know Anya was hurting and I know Spike was a dick to her but…but I like Spike maybe even' like-like'. _

"Spike…I'm sorry. I mean with all the stuff and how I've been acting…you know"

_Spike flashed me one of his smiles, gave me a peck on the lips.  
_  
"Don't worry pet, you're a bad actor anyways…"

_Slowly the air around us became heavy. We started to kiss once more but this time it was stronger. Our kiss turned into a kind of Mexican wresting match, where one would try to best the other. After A while we both pulled our lips apart and took a few breaths and after…well, I not sure who dropped their pants first but I was the definitely the first to give in. I got down on my knees and…well I started to 'blow' Spike. I remember his hands pushing and pulling me, I could feel every powerful vein as I took more of his shaft. Spike started to moan, filling the room with this dominant and aching voice. I tried to pull out but then I`ll be facing that 'very' appealing cock of his…and then I`ll go right back.  
_  
"Slow….slow down pet…no rush needed.."  
_  
Spike started to pull away slowly, a thin trace of white golden dipped from my lips, down to my chin. We were gonna head to the bedroom but the cross was still there. We didn't wait for anything; I lay on the floor and removed whatever else I had on.  
_  
"Like a dog in heat, eh?"

_Spike looked down on me with a shameless glaze, he got naked and joined me on the ground, only he was on top. We felt each other's bodies has we became entwine, his hands traveled down, his fingers penetrate my… _

_-  
"__**Okay Stop**__!"  
_Spike sat up in bed and gave Xander a good stack on his head.

"Ouch! What the hell?"  
Xander turned to face the vampire but the demon was already rolling over on his side of the bed.  
"No hitting you ass!"

"I don't need to hear your bloody voice reading that bloody story you wrote about….us"

"Are you kidding? This is golden, much better than that twilight crap that's out there"

"You sow, your writing up what happened almost a year ago…"

Spike's toy closed his laptop and placed it on the ground. He rolled over to Spike who was doing anything but sleeping.

"Are…Are you hard?"  
Xander reached down and felt the others erection.  
"Wanna give me more stuff to write about? Got a raging hard-on myself that needs tending too."  
He joked.

They kissed as Spike turned over and let out a chuckle.

::THE END::


End file.
